Chase Young
Chase Young is one of the main antagonists in the Xiaolin Showdown animated series, and the main antagonist in its sequel, Xiaolin Chronicles. He opposes the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training. He was the most formidable enemy aside from Wuya. He is voiced by Jason Marsden in Xiaolin Showdown and later by David Kaye in Xiaolin Chronicles. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, he was told by Hannibal Roy Bean that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior on the Heylin side. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Long soup, which accentuated his strength at the cost of his soul. The main ingredient in the soup is dragons. This was demonstrated when he tried to eat Dojo Kanojo Cho. Chase has lived for so long he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats are lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give the cats any command by simply snapping his fingers. Minions Some of Chase's defeated warriors, who he using his dark Heylin sorcery, turned into his minions include: *Japanese Samurai *Aztec Jaguar Warrior *Greek Amazon *Caveman *An archer from the Pacific Islands *Masked Zulu Warrior It is also arguable that Jack Spicer is his off-and-on minion. Physical Appearances Chase can turn into a reptile-like creature before or after drinking the potion. The reptile form stands on two legs, has large claws and teeth, and enhances Chase's abilities. When in human form, he takes the appearance of a young man in his early twenties, with Asian tinted skin and yellow slitted eyes. His hair rises above his head and is streaked with green. He wears a suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt with his insignia on it. Personality Chase is a very proud character, holding his fighting skills in high regard. He deems most other characters as below himself, showing no respect or even acknowledgement of their abilities (with the potential exception of Hannibal Roy Bean). This ego affects his modus operandi as well; most of his plans are inherently grand. He spends most of season two turning Omi to evil, and he later resurrects Wuya without the majority of her powers. In addition to his large scale schemes showcasing his ego, he does have a knack for subtlety (using a spy to gain information on the Xiaolin Monks and manipulating events during season two). He relies on fear to keep his minions in line. Chase is well-known for his contempt of the notion that Shen Gong Wu are necessary to win battles. Even when fighting showdowns for personal gain, he relies on his martial arts alone. On the few occasions when he does use Shen Gong Wu, he usually uses them for manipulating opponents as part of a larger plan (an excellent example is when he challenged Omi to a conventional Xiaolin Showdown in The New Order. He only did this as a ruse so the other monks would not suspect of an alliance growing between him and Omi). When Chase was on the side of good, his personality was similar to both Omi's and Raimundo's. His lighthearted appearance and manners easily won over Omi when they first met 1,500 years previously. His quest to be the strongest warrior would eventually lead him to betray his friends. Though he is evil, Chase does have a strong code of honor and keeps his promises. When he had the monks captured, Monk Guan challenged him to a showdown for their freedom. Chase lost the showdown, and willingly released the monks. Omi also pointed out once that the good in Chase is stronger than he realizes. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: When Chase belonged to side of good, he traded his soul for a soup that keeps him forever young, therefore his body would never age and he could never die of natural causes. * Lizard Transformation: He was once on the side of good, but then he traded his soul to Hannibal Roy Bean for the Lao Mang Lone Soup. A effects with his soup was the ability to transform into a mutated lizard. In his dragon-like lizard form, he became much stronger and faster, even dangerous, but for some reason he stayed in human shape for most of the time. He once stated that this is his true form without the benefit of his soup. * Heylin Magic: Chase was more dependent on his own physical and magical skills and thought of the Shen-Gong-Wu as a crutch, though he was not above using them to further his own ends, particularly to manipulate others. He was considered to be one of the most powerful Heylin of his time, and had shown many great feats of magic. * Lightning Generation: He could generate a lightning from the sky and use it as a form of teleportation, or to blind his opponents. He never used that ability in battle. * Biokinesis: He could transform a species into another, he used this power to turn people into animals and animals into human warriors. * Body Modification: He could turn his body parts into living beings, like when he turned one of his ribs into Shadow. * Teleportation: He could disappear and reappear, at any place he wanted. He usually appears in a lightning, but sometimes he just simple fades and reappears behind his enemy. He can teleport himself with somebody else. * Illusions: He was able to create small illusions to explain things, such as the Golden Finger. The full extent of this power was never shown. * Telekinesis: He was able to move people with his mind and by making a simple gesture with his hands. He has also used this power to levitate candles when he was meditating. * Levitation: He was often seen levitating usually during meditation or travel throughout his lair, through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis. * Air & Fire Manipulation: He was capable of creating air and fire blasts, at the same time. * Heylin Memory Recall: Chase used this Heylin spell once to recall Omi's memory of swearing his loyalty to him. * Limited Object Materialization: He could make his Kwan-Dao blade appear in his hands at any time. * Portal Generation: Somehow, he was able to create a portal to the Ying-Yang World without using the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo, when he betrayed Hannibal. * Places Manipulation: He was able to manipulate the places and areas of his domain that were being watched by his crystal eyeball. He did this with The Land of Nowhere, a place that is under his domain, in order to "make the monks trip interesting". * Summoning: He could summon a winged snake zombie. It is unknown if he can do this out of the Land of Nowhere or not. * Wall Walking: He has shown the ability to to stand in vertical surfaces. * Water Walking: He has shown the ability to stand on the surface of the water. Probably he does that through magical means. * Energy Blast: He could fire green bolts of energy from his hands, strong enough to destroy the Temple's door. In his dragon from he could use it to destroy the temple and burn it down. * Tiger Sense: Chase was able to sense an opponent without using his eyes. * Superhuman Strength: He was able to lift a giant rock over his head with no problems and throw it away as well as single handedly breaking through them and steel. In his dragon from his strength extends to his tail being able to swing Dojo with it in his giant form, with ease and use him to destroy the Xiaolin Temple. * Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, as he was able to land perfectly with one finger. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the monks. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Chase had the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small, big or its weight. * Superhuman Speed: He could run and accelerate to high speeds which a human could never achieve. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. * Superhuman Stamina: Chase's musculature was able to produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for days before fatigue begins to impair him. * Master Martial Artist: Having had many centuries to hone his skills, Chase Young was a legendary martial arts and Tai Chi master. Chase was among the greatest martial artists of all time, only beaten in combat once. * Expert Swordsmanship: He was an expert in the use of the Kwan-Dao sword. * Master Strategist: He was a skilled strategic genius, usually applied this skill for several objectives. He was able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other situation he wanted and capable of manipulating anyone at his will by using the proper plan. Relationships Heylin Wuya: Chase's most notable relationship is with the Heylin Witch, Wuya. During season two, she left her former partner (Jack) and moved in with him, and it was hinted at some form of partnership. After he returned her to solid form (albeit without her full magical powers from fear of been over powered), they worked together on numerous occasions and Wuya seemed to live with him in his lair. Often, their alliance was somewhat strained due to Wuya's treacherous ways and Chase's ego. He kept her under careful supervision, especially to prevent her from hoarding Shen Gong Wu to rebuild her power. They eventually settled their differences for the benefit of Evil. Jack Spicer: Although he on occasion teamed up with the evil boy genius, Chase held little love or respect for his troublesome fan. At times he was impressed with Spicer's persistence, but he generally regarded him as an inferior insect. The one time Chase commented on Jack's surprising skill was when Kimiko was impersonating Jack. Hannibal Roy Bean: This is the only character Chase has ever shown fear of aside form perhaps Wuya. In a way Hannibal served as a mentor to the Xiaolin-turned-Heylin warrior by turning him to evil and exposing him to the freedom it gave. In many ways, they are similar—both are highly cunning and ruthless in their ways—yet they differ on just as many. They truly hate one another and openly act hostile in each others' presence. Hannibal is the only threat to Chase. Chase proved his fear when he showed his anger when Hannibal was first released. He said that releasing Hannibal was "far worse than the world coming to an end". Shádow: Chase Young created her from one of his ribs and took her in as his apprentice. Both of them get along very well and maintain a good relationship. It has been hinted that he may be in love with Shadow. In Laws of Nature he tells her that she is quite the romantic, and that is what he enjoys most about her. He also told her that she is a pure delight, and that she is his promise, his hopes, and his future. He hopes one day he'll rule the world with Shadow side by side. Shadow eventually defected from Chase and decided to work alone. Xiaolin Warriors Omi: Omi is most likely the only character Chase has any respect for, with Chase having spent most of season two turning him to evil like Hannibal did to Chase 1500 years ago. In the field and in private, Chase has complimented his martial arts skill and creativity on numerous occasions. It seems he finds a relationship with Omi, acting like he has known Omi for years. He always finds a way to help him, probably trying to convince Omi that the Heylin way is not necessarily the way to Hell. In "Chase Lays An Egg" Chase reveals to Omi that they are related. Kimiko Tohomiko: There's been little-to-no interactions, but in a couple of occasions, Chase seemed to flirt with her during battles, even knowing that she was under disguised as Jack after the passing of the Heylin Eclipse. Master Monk Guan: Guan and Chase were once comrade in arms who fought alongside Grand Master Dashi to defeat Wuya 1500 years ago. Despite their history together, the two have little contact with one another in the series. Their only interactions were seen during the events of "Master Monk Guan", flashbacks and the three episode series finale. From what we have gleamed the two were once good friends. Lair Chase's lair is a volcano that has the shape of an evil face. Outside Chases lair is only accessible through flight, as it is a high up mountain, and has a long runway that seems to resemble the bottom jaw of a monster. His actual mountain is hollowed out and resembles a face. The door to Chase's inner sanctum is impossible to locate on your own, but it will open as a large and imposing stone wall. A recurring joke in the series is Jack getting slammed by the door. The door has two torches to either side of it. Hallway The hallway to get into Chase's inner sanctum is a long and dimly lit one with torches on the sides. Inner Sanctum The inner sanctum is a large series of staircases, open rooms, and pools of water. The whole area glows blue and shining white, and there seems to be an endless amount of rooms. Dining Room Chase can often be found in his large dining room, eating a large spread of food. The Training Room This is the room where Chase trains his Jungle Cats and fights Master Monk Guan in the episode Master Monk Guan. It has mirrors that pop up from the ground to confuse opponents, and it also has a fire ring, moving platforms, and a spinning crop blade that can rake across the floor, Jack was the one who turned most of these things on. Throne Room Chase's throne room has a large chair and is the main spot for Chase's Jungle Cat minions. In the episode The New Order, it appeared to have changeable ceiling styles, going from night, to sunset, to midnight, to dusk. The Pool The pool is a little area that has a small gleaming pool that gets connected from a little room. Wuya was seen there in the episode Oil in the Family, where she was feeding grapes to a crow. She is often seen sulking near here when she senses a new Shen Gong Wu. Roof The roof is a small platform that is surrounded by lava, it is only seen in the videogame, but it is hinted it exists in the show. Enemies He has numerous enemies from both the Heylin side and the Xiaolin side. These include the Xiaolin monks (i.e. the main characters, but more so Master Monk Guan), Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. Jack Spicer is a fan of his, but in Chase's eyes, he is an insect. He does know about the minor villains, such as Tubbimura, Katnappé, Vlad and Cyclops, as seen in Saving Omi. During season two, however, Chase wanted to get Omi on his side, knowing Omi would one day grow strong enough to defeat him. Chase, although a master of martial arts and sorcery, does have a weak spot. During the Heylin Eclipse, he is weakened, and all of his jungle cats fall into a deep sleep. In the episode 'Hannibal's Revenge', Wuya and Hannibal Bean team up at the time of the eclipse, turning against him to steal his Shen Gong Wu. Navigation Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Master of Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychics Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Evil from the past Category:Friend of the hero Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Affably Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Paranormal Category:Sophisticated Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Enforcer Category:Summoners Category:Samurai Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Opportunists